Westminster, California
|image_skyline = File:Phuoc Loc Tho Tet 2008.jpg |image_caption = Asian Garden Mall (Phuoc Loc Tho Tet), 2008 |image_seal = Westminster_CA_seal.jpg |image_map = Orange_County_California_Incorporated_and_Unincorporated_areas_Westminster_Highlighted.svg |mapsize = 250x200px |map_caption = Location of Westminster within Orange County, California. |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = | pushpin_map = USA | pushpin_map_caption = Location in the United States | pushpin_relief = 1 |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Orange |government_type = |leader_title = City council |leader_name = Mayor Tri Ta Margie L. Rice Sergio Contreras Diana Carey Tyler Diep |leader_title1 = City manager |leader_name1 = Eddie Manfro |established_date = March 27, 1957 |established_title = Incorporated (city) |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_sq_mi = 10.04 |area_land_sq_mi = 10.04 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.00 |area_total_km2 = 26.01 |area_land_km2 = 26.01 |area_water_km2 = 0.00 |area_water_percent = 0 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 39 |elevation_m = 12 |coordinates = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 89701 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 91565 |population_density_km2 = 3520.56 |timezone = PST |utc_offset = −8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = −7 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 92683–92685 |area_code_type = Area codes |area_code = 657/714 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |website = |population_density_sq_mi = 9118.20 }} Westminster is a city in northern Orange County, California. It is known for a large number of Vietnamese refugees who immigrated to the city during the 1980s, settling largely in the area now officially named Little Saigon, and the city is unofficially known as the "capital" of overseas Vietnamese with 36,058 Vietnamese Americans and at 40.2% (2010), the highest municipal prevalence of Vietnamese Americans. Westminster is landlocked and bordered by Seal Beach on the west, by Garden Grove on the north and east, and by Huntington Beach and Fountain Valley on the south. Santa Ana, the county seat of Orange County, is right next to Westminster on the east but is divided by a small part of Garden Grove. Westminster borders the unincorporated area of Midway City, except for a small portion where Midway City borders Huntington Beach on the south. Westminster was founded in 1870 by Rev. Lemuel Webber as a Presbyterian temperance colony and was incorporated into Orange County, California in 1957. Westminster won the All-America City Award in 1996. History Westminster was founded in 1870 by Rev. Lemuel Webber as a Presbyterian temperance colony. The name is derived from the Westminster Assembly of 1643, which established the basic tenets of the Presbyterian faith. During the early years of its history, farmers refused to harvest grapes since they associated grapes with alcohol. Westminster was incorporated in 1957, at which time it had 10,755 residents. Originally, the city was named Tri-City because it was the amalgamation of three cities: Westminster, Barber City, and Midway City. Midway City ultimately refused incorporation, leaving only Barber City to be absorbed into the newly incorporated Westminster. The former Barber City was located in the western portion of the current city of Westminster. Geography Westminster is located at (33.752418, -117.993938). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all land. The San Diego Freeway and a short segment of the Garden Grove Freeway pass through Westminster. Climate }} Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Westminster had a population of 89,701. The population density was 8,926.5 people per square mile (3,446.5/km²). The racial makeup of Westminster was 32,037 (35.7%) White (25.6% Non-Hispanic White), 849 (0.9%) African American, 397 (0.4%) Native American, 42,597 (47.5%) Asian, 361 (0.4%) Pacific Islander, 10,229 (11.4%) from other races, and 3,231 (3.6%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 21,176 persons (23.6%). A total of 36,058 residents were of Vietnamese ancestry (40.2% of city residents), the highest concentration of Vietnamese Americans of any community in the United States. The Census reported that 89,031 people (99.3% of the population) lived in households, 381 (0.4%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 289 (0.3%) were institutionalized. There were 26,164 households, out of which 10,759 (41.1%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 14,986 (57.3%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 3,681 (14.1%) had a female householder with no husband present, 1,810 (6.9%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 1,114 (4.3%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 151 (0.6%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 4,247 households (16.2%) were made up of individuals and 2,170 (8.3%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.40. There were 20,477 families (78.3% of all households); the average family size was 3.74. The population was spread out with 20,920 people (23.3%) under the age of 18, 8,568 people (9.6%) aged 18 to 24, 24,065 people (26.8%) aged 25 to 44, 23,356 people (26.0%) aged 45 to 64, and 12,792 people (14.3%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38.7 years. For every 100 females, there were 97.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.4 males. There were 27,650 housing units at an average density of 2,751.5 per square mile (1,062.4/km²), of which 15,135 (57.8%) were owner-occupied, and 11,029 (42.2%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.5%; the rental vacancy rate was 7.3%. 51,408 people (57.3% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 37,623 people (41.9%) lived in rental housing units. During 2009–2013, Westminster had a median household income of $52,633, with 16.7% of the population living below the federal poverty line. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 88,207 people, 26,406 households, and 20,411 families residing in the city. The population density was 8,724.2 inhabitants per square mile (3,368.6/km²). There were 26,940 housing units at an average density of 2,664.5 per square mile (1,028.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 45.79% White, 0.99% African American, 0.61% Native American, 38.13% Asian, 0.46% Pacific Islander, 10.19% from other races, and 3.84% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 21.70% of the population. There were 26,406 households out of which 37.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.4% were married couples living together, 12.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.7% were non-families. 16.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.32 and the average family size was 3.71. In the city, the population was spread out with 25.9% under the age of 18, 8.8% from 18 to 24, 32.6% from 25 to 44, 21.5% from 45 to 64, and 11.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females, there were 99.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $49,450, and the median income for a family was $54,399. Males had a median income of $37,157 versus $28,392 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,218. About 10.7% of families and 13.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.0% of those under age 18 and 7.9% of those age 65 or over. Government In the California State Legislature, Westminster is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Westminster is split between , and . Economy Top employers According to the city's 2017 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Westminster CAFR the top employers in the city are: Business sector The city's major shopping mall is Westminster Mall, which consists of more than 180 stores. The mall is located south of the 405 freeway, between Goldenwest Street and Edwards Street. And in Westminster's Little Saigon community, the Asian Garden Mall (Phước Lộc Thọ), a large Asian mall, exists. Since joining the Sequential Brands company, the DVS Shoes footwear brand relocated from Torrance, California to Westminster. The company's headquarters is located on Fenwick Lane. Education Four school districts have boundaries that cover parts of Westminster: * Westminster School District * Garden Grove Unified School District * Huntington Beach Union High School District * Ocean View School District Landmarks * A memorial and final resting place for the victims of the Pan Am plane involved in the Tenerife Disaster of March 27, 1977, is located in Westminster. * The Vietnam War Memorial is located Sid Goldstein Freedom Park, next to the Westminster Civic Center. The project was initiated by Westminster City Councilman Frank G. Fry in 1997 and completed in 2003., * Final resting place for frontman Bradley Nowell of the band Sublime. Nowell died of a heroin overdose in his San Francisco hotel room on May 25, 1996. * A statue is dedicated to Trần Hưng Đạo, with the road Bolsa Avenue given an alternative name "Đại Lộ Trần Hưng Đạo", translating to "Trần Hưng Đạo Boulevard". Notable people and groups * Harrod Blank, documentary filmmaker * Jeromy Burnitz, MLB player * Mike Burns, MLB player * Paul Caligiuri, retired American soccer player * Mark Eaton, former Utah Jazz player * Danny Flores (1929–2006), head of the rock group The Champs * Ken Hoang, professional video gamer and contestant on Survivor Gabon * Gerard Huerta, designer of the AC/DC logo and other logos * Ryan Klesko, former MLB first baseman * Nguyễn Cao Kỳ, former Prime Minister of South Vietnam, lived in exile in Westminster, where he ran a liquor storeKarnow, p. 457. * Iris Kyle, 10-time overall Ms. Olympia professional bodybuilder * Carlos Palomino, former welterweight boxing champion * Vang Pao, Hmong former Major General of the Royal Lao Army * Nam Phan, professional mixed martial artist and a contestant in The Ultimate Fighter: Team GSP vs. Team Koscheck * Poreotics, dance crew who won ABDC Season 5 in 2010 * Stafford Repp, American film & television actor * Westminster Chorus, won the Pavarotti Trophy of Choir of the World 2009 * Geoff Zanelli, prominent Emmy Award-Winning film & TV composer Geoff Zanelli References External links * Category:Westminster, California Category:Cities in Orange County, California Category:Settlements established in 1957 Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Little Saigons